


Call of laybug

by thewhitewolf1412



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitewolf1412/pseuds/thewhitewolf1412
Summary: Paris is suddenly attacked by a mysterious illness that transforms people into flesh-eating zombies. They turn to their heroes, but Ladybug is missing.  After two years of fighting against the undead she returns, but she's not alone.Contains OOCMarinette and lots of drug and alcohol uses. Swearing and gore.Crossposted from Fanfiction.net under the same name.Oneshot for now.





	Call of laybug

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first story I've written, but it might be more appreciated on this site than FF.net.
> 
> Might expand if I have the time.

It was a normal, average day in the city of Paris, no Akuma attacks to report. Until the first person dropped dead right outside city hall.  
The city went up in panic when more and more people began dropping dead like flies, many believing it to be caused by an akuma but when the bodies began to re-animate and start attacking the living they tossed that idea to the side.

Mass panic arose as people all fled from the streets and hid in their homes for protection. The mayor was trying to calm everyone down, but the infection just kept going. Soon the population began to slowly drop, the dead out-numbering the living by hundreds.

Survivors were left to defend themselves from the attacks, many hoped that their heroes would come save them, but the Heroine Ladybug went missing days before the attack leaving them to believe she had been killed.

Her comrades however still had hope that she was alive, seeing as the Ladybug miraculous hadn't been found. They searched endlessly for her, but they were torn between their duties and her search.

They had to make a hard choice, save the lives of hundreds of people, or save one single person and let the rest die. They knew their leader would have wanted them to choose the people over her. So with heavy hearts they tried their best to beat back the walking dead, praying for anything that someone would help them.  
That was two years ago to date, Paris was nearly lost a year ago if it weren't for the efforts of Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee they would have lost the city to the undead. Even with their victories they felt hollow at not finding their leader in this whole mess. 

 

 

Unknown to the group, a beam of light shone brightly in the dense forest outside the city, delivering the help they needed.

"Ugh, this place looks worst than my mother's basement." Sharp blue-bell eyes blinked open to glare at the speaker. "You're angering the boss American! Shut the fuck up!" Another chimed in, a heavy russian accent filtering their words.

A groan echoed through the clearing. "Would you both fuck off? You're giving me a headache." The voice, female in origin, called as they stood up on shaky legs. "Damn that Samantha for dropping us in so hard." The body beside her cackled as they got up as well.

"The brat's got balls of steel."

"Tits of steel you mean."

"Both of you shut up! The boss is waiting." The group turned to the youngest member of their rag-tag team. The figure was a teenage girl of about seventeen years of age, with black hair tied in two messy pigtails, ragged black army pants with a brown belt holding her RK 7 hand held gun and spare bullets.

A black, blood-stained jacket was slung over her shoulders, leaving the rest of her clothed in a torn up white shirt with a flower pattern sewn on. Attached to her back was a SG12 and a Hellion Salvo, both covered in zombie blood and guts.

A cigar was clenched between her teeth, already lit and smoking. "Everyone sound off!" She barked the order. Everyone stood at attention, arms by their sides and backs straight. She looked them over with her blank gaze, taking note of any damage they might have received. " Da, Ivan Petrov is here comrade. Ready to kill fleshy freaks and beat American in any game." "Fuck you too Russian, Roger Mills sounding off."

"You sound so boring da, sound like second wife before I blew up her head."

"You got something to say bastard?"

"Ignoring them, both Vicky and Fox Gomez are here though I think Fox here needs some healing." The leader looked at the older teen, seeing him clutching his right arm to his chest. "Rachel Ludving is here as well, let me see his injury ja?" The last member of the group regraded them with a silent stare.

"Ikki Kamikaze."

Satisfied with the sound offs she stood before them once more. "So what's the plan Boss? We gonna go in gun's blazing and start blasting everything up?" Fox asked as Rachel set his arm. Ivan chuckled darkly as he stroked his large machine gun lovingly, "Sounds fun, right American? We can finally see who is better shot between us da?"

"Yeah, and I'm totally gonna win." Roger grinned, blue eyes flashing in excitement.

Ikki scoffed from the side. "Quiet you animals, Marinette is waiting." He gave the two a warning glance before turning his attention to the front. Marinette didn't seem at all offended, merely puffing out smoke like a car.

"We aren't going in guns blazing, that'll get us unwanted attention from the residents and I want this thing as a quiet affair." She looked at the two innocently whistling men standing before her. "There are some people there that think I'm dead, I've gotta go correct them." Marinette flashed them a grin. "So, let's crash this zombie party and save Paris."

 

"Looks like the place has changed quite a bit since we were here huh Tikki?" Marinette asked as she dug her large machete through a zombie's skull. A small red creature poked their head out from under the jacket, a large scar covering nearly it's entire face.

"Yeah, those were some good times huh? All the sweets I could eat. Now it's stale granola bars and questionable water." she said, eyes watching for any signs of walkers. Marinette merely blew a cloud of smoke as she wiped zombie brains on her pants to clean her knife. "You think anyone we know is alive?" "Maybe, the miraculous gives you some protection from the zombie's and their attacks." She looked down at her wielders chest. "Is your wound still aggravating you? Should we go see Rachel after this?" "Nah I'm fine, just tired is all." "As to be expected, Samantha did just drop you all off not even a few hours ago."

She suddenly quieted. Marinette held her breath as she strained to listen. A soft cry echoed through the area, followed by the groans and moans of the dead. "Fucking shit!" She bolted toward the sound, hoping to get there before the horde did. Looks like her luck was spot on as she pulled out her gun and blasted a zombie's head clean off it's shoulders.

"Bloody things, they never stay down." She drew her cigar out and looked down at the ground. A small figure sat huddled beside an overturned trash can, clutching their waist tightly. 'Looks like they're hurt, great.' Cursing her hero complex Marinette knelt down and poked the kid.

"Hey kid, the fuckers dead now, you're not in danger anymore." She watched as the figure seemed to uncurl before giving the area a once over. Seeing the kid give a fright at seeing her blood covered face she had a second to react before the kid stood and bolted out the alley.

Marinette stared off after them with an annoyed look on her face. "Kids these days, so ungrateful." "They were lucky you were here, else they'd be zombie chow." Tikki nodded wisely as they continued on with their journey. "Wonder how the others are doing? Maybe they found Jug somewhere around here. Could use a boost."

 

"Die you freaks of nature!" Roger cackled as he blasted several hordes back with the thunder gun. Marinette suddenly shivered. "On second thought it's best if I didn't know. For whatever sanity I have left." "Wise choice."

 

"So this was your home comrade? It's nice, like first wife's home." The wreckage of the bakery that she once called home greeted them as they regrouped before it. Marinette felt saddened at the lose of her home, but the after affects of 115 left the feeling dull, making her feel nearly nothing at the sight.

"We should keep moving, there is still much land to cover before we can find the survivors." "Why not find them now?" She looked hard at Ivan, who smiled at her with all his teeth. "Collateral damage." Was all she said before leading the group deeper into the heart of Paris.

after his latest attempt at finding surviors, Chat Noir leapt from roof top to roof top toward the city's main settlement when his nose caught wind of something burning. He leapt into a zombie free alley and peeked out toward where he smelt the fire.  
Chat Noir couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing not even a few yards from him was the one woman he was longing for for two years, blasting the heads of the zombies right off their shoulders. The cigar in her mouth made him wrinkle his nose, wondering if that was what brought him here.

While he was suited up he had the benefit of not getting hurt by the zombie's attacks, but he worried for his lady, who wasn't protected by magic at all. He had a min-heart attack when one zombie came up behind her but relaxed when she spotted it and shot it down. Chat Noir was so focused on her that he wasn't aware of the eyes on him.

"That kinky looking kid keeps on glancing over here, someone you know?" Fox asked as he beheaded a walker with his combat knife. Marinate looked to where he was gazing, meeting the eyes of the man she loved for years. "Yeah." Smoke blew from her nose as she smiled. "He's my mon petite chaton."

Fox nodded, already familiar with the term as she would cry in her sleep about a 'Mon Petite chaton'. Once they finished off the rest of the 'Fleshy meat bastards' as Roger called them, they re-grouped to trade bullets and liquor.

"I don't want your nasty vodka Russian."

"Bah! You Americans are weak! This is the blood of the Motherland!"

Marinette rolled her eyes as the two bickered loudly over which liquor was the best. "Dumbasses, don't they know wine is the best?" Vicky said as she sat beside her boss. Pointing the bottle toward her Marinette declined, already drinking her own glass of Captain Morgan's spiced rum.

"My Lady?" A timid voice quieted the group as she looked over to the speaker. Adrien stood before them, powered down and shifting slightly at their looks. "Yes chaton?" Marinette asked as she stood up and faced him. He didn't know what to say to her, she's changed so much since the last time he saw her. "What happened to you?wher have you been?" He winced sightly at the dark look that passed over her face as the questions echoed through her mind. "I was kidnapped, several days before the infection took hold on the city."

Flashback

~"Marinette had just finished the dress she was making for the party she had been invited to by the boy of her dreams, Adrien Agreste. The dress had been one she had been working on before the invitation had been given out, so she merely added more detail to make it pop out. 'What do you think Tikki?' She asked her kwami, who was floating near by and munching on a cookie.  
The little bug gave the dress a once over before giggling. 'You'll stand out for sure with this Mari.' The two shared a smile before loud crashes echoed through the room. 'What was that? Tikki!' Marinate waved the bug under her jacket just as the trap door to her room burst open and armed men came charging in. She had no time to react as they shot her with tasers, knocking her to the floor. A tall man calmly walked through the horde of guards, white lab coat flapping in the breeze. He held Marinette by the chin, turning her head this way and that. He had a menacing grin on his face as he examined her. 'This one will do, she'll make a fine test subject for 115.' Nodding to the guards they hauled Marinette out of the room, down the stairs, and to the large van parked outside. Her parents could only watch as their daughter was dragged off to God knows where as they were tied to the ground."~

Flashback end.

"I was brought to a lab outside of France to Germany,where they were testing the chemical known as 115 on human beings, dead and alive, to create super soldiers. Obviously the chemical didn't work the way they planned, killing every single subject injected with it." She motioned to the seven of them.

"We are the only survivors of the tests, but at a high cost." Marinette gave Adrien a sad grin. "Some are minor changes, like personality and such. Others were,more dangerous in a sense." He was almost afraid to ask what she meant by that. "What did you lose?"

She looked at him, cigar clutched between her teeth. "I'm not quite sure what it took, I'm kinda the wild card in our misfit crew." Marinette gave a humourless laugh as she threw back her glass. "Times have changed chaton, you've gotta learn how to adapt and fight." Adrien nodded silently. She looked up at the sky. "What are you planning to do now? There are people back at my base that would be excited to see you alive and well." He asked. Marinette merely picked up her gun and clicked it open. "Well, we originally came here to purge Paris of it's zombie problem," The gun clicked shut. "So that's what we're gonna do." She slung the weapon over her back.

"You coming chaton?"

"Right behind you My Lady."


End file.
